Experiment Shane
by ilikehats2
Summary: Dr. Blakk has finally created the downfall of the Shane Gang. Or so he hopes. But when they gets away, Eli finds her before Blakk can. But can the Shane Gang protect them and stop Blakk together. Or will they lose their new Friend and Home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

Eli stood back to back with Trixie firing slug after slug.

"Eli we need to go!"Trixie said

"I know! I know!"

Blakks goons smiled as they fired ghouls after ghouls

"Where's Kord and Pronto!"

"I can't see them!" Trixie shouts

_How'd they get into this mess? Hi, I'm your Narrator to help explain how Eli and Trixie got into their sticky situation. It was a very simple Slug Hunt, Kord and Pronto went one way in hopes to get Trixie and Eli together. Little did they know the two would be ambushed and had sent up a slug as a flare for help. Now that you all understand let's continue!_

One of the men fired a Jollyfist that soon came in contact with Trixie. Trixie screamed as it covered the two, mostly Trixie.

"I can't move!"

Burpy squealed, he had been fired before and ran with the other slugs to help the two. As Burpy got closer one of the goons grabbed him and held up a needle

"LEAVE BURPY ALONE!" Eli shouts struggling

The man just laughed before taking a blood sample from Burpy. He threw the slug down where Doc and Larry ran to see if he was ok. Then taking two freshly new needles he went over to Eli and Trixie and took blood samples from both of them.

"Wait...what?" Trixie was confused

"We got what we want!" The Head goon said walking to his Mecha

"GET BACK HERE COWARDS!" Trixie starts shouting

"Trix?"Eli said watching them all leave "We are in no position to continue or irritate them"

A sigh came from the girl and ten minutes later Kord and Pronto came into the clearing.

"Whoa...what happened?" The cave troll said

"Blakk's goons! They took a blood sample from us and Burpy!"Trixie responds struggling

"Odd, why would Blakk be interested in Trixie's blood, Eli's sure by why a commoner" Pronto said "A Commoner of no extraordinary ability"

"Pronto...don't make me kill you!"

Pronto nods to the girl hiding behind Kord

"Who knows what they want" Eli said

* * *

_Yes...Vaque wasn't it...it'll make sense soon! Just stick around. Now To Blakk's Labs!_

Blakk stood among twelve scientist In dirty white lab coats. The room was dimly lit and in the center was circle of controls and computers. In the middle of the circle of computers was a large clear glass tube that reached from floor to ceiling. it was filled with a pastel greenish liquid and two forms were inside. One was significantly larger then the other but both were shriveled up And had wires and thin tubes connected to them. The walls were lined with tables with either computers or test tube racks. The test tubes bubbled with concoctions of either Dark water or unknown solutions.

The door being Blakk opened and the Head Goon came in with three tiny tubes labeled full of blood

"The DNA samples sir..."

"Thank you"Blakk took the tubes not even looking at the man and handed them to a scientist.

"Begin!"

The scientist nods running to a monitor in the left side on the circle around the tube and started to open the tube. He swapped a sample out and placed it on a small sheet of glass. He placed the glass in a compartment in the computer and began working in the computer to separate and single out the DNA in it. When he finished, his partner passed him a test tube full of thick clear orange liquid And the scientist took his modified sampled and added it to the test tube. The test tube grew warmer and smiling he went to the other side where he'd look through the glass tube and be face to face with Blakk. He poured the test tube into a special tube container and stuck it in a small little hole. The contents drained from it, going through the thin tubes and the smaller figure in the glass cylinder grew to the size of a slug taking on orange coloring. He then went back to the computers to work on the other samples. Taking the sample labeled girl he worked on that and handed Eli's sample to a third man. As the one with Trixie's blood worked on singling out just one gene, the third worked on doing the opposite. He singled out everything except the one gene, the 23 chromosome. Once both finished they added the two blood samples together and then into a triangular breaker tube full of thick slightly yellowish clear liquid. The contents swirled and the the solution changed to the dark blue of Eli Shane's hair coloring. Like before they transferred it to a special tube contained and attached it into the larger hole on the computers. The liquid fled the container and flowed to the larger figure. It got to the size of a fifteen year old girl, hair growling and flowing out in the liquid. Eyes and a nose formed as did hands and feet.

Blakk stared for a long time

"Are they alive though?"

To answer his question both the slug and the girl opened their eyes and held their breathe. The girl bounded in the glass and Blakk smiled

"Hello, Ellie Shane"

**CUE DOCTOR FRANKENSTEIN MUSIC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

**A week Later**

Sitting locked up in a cage was not something Ellie Enjoyed. Neither did Draco, her Infurnus

_Yes Ladies and Gentleman Blakk created an Infurnus! _

Sitting here for a week was no picnic for them. Around them were cages and cages of slugs screaming and crying for freedom. She sat here confused, once they securely got her out of that tube She was dragged away. They gave her a black shirt covered in what could be any sort of stain, fresh underwear And ratty old jeans. Each day slugs were taken and never returned, and each day She and Draco were taken away to be tested on.

Everyday she asked to see the one everyone called Blakk. And everyday she was denied that. She got one meal a day which she shared with Draco and any of the slugs.

Footsteps echoed and standing in front of her cage was a tall muscular blonde boy they all called Twist. This was the third time he showed but the first time he came alone.

"Come..."he opened the cage

"The Scientist want to see you"

Ellie slowly stood and crawled out then Draco. Draco crawled up to the top of Ellie's head his orange color scheme contrasting with her dark blue hair. As Twist roughly grabbed her shoulder he jumped to Twist And set the boys hair ablaze. As he screamed fanning his hair, Ellie grabs his blaster on instinct and loads Draco into it. Before Twist can react She fires Draco, sending the boy into stacks of cages and hard into the wall, burns covering his body and his shoulders on fire. Ellie drops the blaster frightened.

"What did I just-"

Draco hopped on her shoulder, all the slugs squealing for her to get away and to freedom. Scared She ran to the door and pushed it open. Looking back She wanted to help the slugs but couldn't and ran. Twist rose to his feet trying to extinguish his shoulders.

"GET HER!" He screams

Running down the hall, Ellie searched for an exit door. She pushed opened many doors, all the goons patrolling just stared at her as she ran by unsure what to do (_stupid!) _

Draco squealed hearing Twist's yelling as Ellie ran outside and towards the safety of the nearby slug forest.

* * *

Eli hid behind a large mushroom blaster at the ready. He loaded up Burner, his lavalynx, and rolled out from behind the mushroom firing the slug. The slug transformed and spat lava ahead of it. Trixie rolled out of the way the lava hitting the tree behind her.

"Easy Eli!"

"Sorry!" He loaded up Beeker as Kord came out of hiding and fired his Phorsphoro.

Eli shot Beeker to intercept the slug, Beeker shot a stream of water at both the slug and the Slinger making Kord soaking wet. Eli laughed before loading Suds, his bubbaleone and turned seeing Pronto running at him firing his Flatulorhinkuses. Eli laughed more as he fired Suds. The slug transformed and swallowed the stinky Slug and then Pronto. Pronto gave a disgusted face at the smell before the slug burst sending them flying in a spray of soap. Suds landed on the ground laughing.

"Your getting good Eli..."Trixie said appearing behind him

"Yeah..that or you are all too predictable for-"

Before he can Finish she fired her Polero tangling him up and pushed him back. He fell and all the slugs including Trixie laughed at him.

"Ok...real funny now help me up!" He said

"Nah...I think I'll leave you like that" She said

"Beatrice!"

She frowned

"Eli Shane! Don't use my full name!"

Said boy laughed as did Burpy

"What?"

"That rhymed alittle!"

Trixie rolled her eyes but smiled and the Polero let him up. His stomach grumbled

"Ok...I say we eat"

Burpy nods as Pronto and Kord come over

"Now your talking...where'd we leave that picnic basket"

"Pronto left it over there on that rock" He said pointing behind him only to show that it was gone causing them all to gap at the empty spot.

"I could have sworn I saw it!"Eli said going over to investigate.

_What they don't know however is that Draco had found it while they were sparring. Up in a nearby tree are the newly escaped convicted Experiments eating from the basket. Draco never said where he found it...as they ate while watch and now Draco is in trouble_

"Pronto could have sworn he placed it here!" Pronto went to stand on the rock

"Right here!" On cue the picnic basket fell down and onto Pronto's head. The contents that remained in it, a few sandwiches not enough to feed all four slingers and cure their appetite fell out. Good thing Trixie wrapped them up.

"What the-"

Trixie looked up seeing the girl above as did Kord and Eli

"Hey!"Kord calls spooking the girl and her slug. She screamed falling out of the tree to be caught by the Cave troll

"You o-"

The girl scrambled out of the cave trolls arms seeing the blasters, and Backed up into a tree, her dark blue hair hanging in front of her clear blue eyes

"Guys...she looks just like Eli"Trixie whispered staring at the terrified girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

_**To WaterStar230: I had never actually intended or even thought about the cloned children thing so you may have opened me to all new possibilities. Thank you. Ellie is female, because while Blakk has a "Shane", like some villains he'd never be able to stand the sight if it was exactly like his enemy. Also I might be making Blakk very stereotypical about girls, believing them to be weaker in every way and easier to control...And yes that is truly not the case with Ellie**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews, and Draco thanks you too for including him WaterStar.**_

* * *

Before Eli could respond however a small Infurnus leapt down growling.

"Whoa!" Kord said

"An Infurnus" Trixie said

Burpy jumped down And walked calmly to Draco chirping and asking what's wrong. Draco stood angry glaring

_'Get away from us...you'll just hurt her!' _

Burpy shook his head no, but the other slug refused to listened. He crawled up the girls arm and rested on her head.

"Please...please don't hurt us"She pressed herself more into the tree staring at the blasters. "Draco and I didn't know it was your basket, we were just so hungry!"

"It's ok"Eli said as he and Trixie lower their blasters, they didn't remember grabbing them, it was just instinct. He took In how skinny she was.

"You must need it more then we do"

"Speak for yourselves Pronto-" Draco spat fire at the molenoid lighting his feet on fore and making him drop the blaster.

"Hey" Eli scolded the slug "That's not very nice"

Draco stuck his tongue out at Eli. Eli grimaced, and stared at the slug. It looked exactly like Burpy, usually Slugs looked just slightly different from one another. He looked at the girl finally. She wore old disgusting clothes, her eyes were just as clear and light blue as his. Their hair was the same shade and color. The only difference between them was gender and personality mostly. She was so scared and timid of them, while Eli himself was more open with new people. But Eli was unsettled on how they looked alike. Eli looked to the slug again and noticed the girl was talking

"Im sorry...what?"He asked

It made her even more nervous and Trixie elbowed him

"Im Trixie, forgive Eli, boys can be so thick and stupid" She said walking over. Draco looked at Trixie and smiled seeing his slinger relax

"Come on, you got to be starving, I'll make you some lunch"She was leading the girl to the Mecha-Beasts. As they got out of ear shot Eli turned to Kord

"What she say?"Eli asked

"She said, 'Who are all of you' and said 'Who is that Magnificent Molenoid!'" Pronto was then earned a large smack to the head by Kord

"Everything except the molenoid part"Kord responds "You zoned out for a moment"

"I-I was just looking her over," Eli said "It's just weird that we look alike"

Looking over to the Mecha's Eli saw that Trixie was helping the girl up on them. Burpy turned to Joules and Banger. His confused expression was mirrored by them. Eli looked down to see them make this face and then looked to Kord

"Trixie seems to like her" A note of jealousy hinted his voice causing the Cave Troll to laugh

"Come on"He said leading the surface borned slinger to Lucky and the other Mechas.

Trixie was slightly ahead of the others, Draco sitting on the girls head, a small orange pillar on the sea of dark blue. The girl looked back and stared at Eli eye to eye. It was strange, Eli had concluded because he swore, looking into her eyes that he saw a terror only one man could have stroked into her. He blinked as she looked away, and he went to catch up. Draco looked at the Shane boy and looked eye to eye with Burpy. The two slugs stared at each other the whole trip.

_Hm...Seems a little slug and his clone Don't get along too well...I wonder why? _

Once returning to the Shane Gang home, Eli watched as Trixie dragged the girl away and started making the girl some more food. All the slugs looked to Burpy to Draco and back again as they still held stare off. More then once had Pronto tried to sneak in the kitchen and cook for their new guest, resulting in Trixie tossing him out numerous times. Both Infurnus's ignited causing the slugs to back away and stare at them. It was then that the two Shane's looked over to see what was going on. But before Eli could say a word...

"Draco, please stop" The slug obeyed, all competitive rivalry lost and gone from his eyes in an instant as he crawled to his slinger and rubbed his head against her cheek. It left the slugs to just stare and be bewildered.

"So...Introductions"Kord said sitting at the table an empty seat separating the girl and him.

"You already know me Trixie Stinger"The red head said placing a big thing of slug treats down. Draco went over faster then the other slugs as she gave the girl a grilled cheese with potato chips on the side.

"I'm Kord Zane, that's Pronto" The Cave troll said staring at the girl as she broke off pieces of her food to share with the slugs placing the bite in their arms. Draco was doing the same thing with the slug treats and handing them out.

Burpy took the piece of bread and looked to Eli confused, Eli had no idea how to respond of this.

"And Im Eli, Eli Shane"

At this the slug and the girl looked up

"Your Eli Shane?" Eli nods

"Im Ellie, Ellie Shane"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

There was an awkward silence at her words. Eli and Ellie stared at each other for a moment.

"How are you both-"Trixie let the question falter.

"Eli? By any chance did you have a sister" Kord suggested

Eli just blinked and Ellie looked down

"Im sorry, I didnt know I had a brother...or really much of anything" Ellie said "Draco and I can only remember back to a week at most...then nothing"

"A week? Hmm seems like you must have serious amnesia"Eli said "What can you remember?"

Ellie looked down, Eli walked over and sat next to her. Coming closer he saw that she withdrew from them in fear, hiding in her shell like a turtle. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's ok, this is a safe place"Ellie made no response.

Eli stood, this silence and fear didnt help with his confusion. Walking outside Burpy followed in suit. Stepping outside, the sounds of Slugterra filled the boys ears. The slug crawled up on Eli's shoulders deeply concerned for the boy. In all honestly Burpy was just as confused, he never remembered Will Shane mentioning a daughter. Or even having one. These thoughts made the slug suspicious now.

_'I've been with Will for just about forever...I would know and remember if he had a daughter' _Burpy was talking to himself and Eli mistook is as support for him. The slinger smiled at the slug when he heard footsteps behind him

"You know it doesn't help when a girl finds out she has a brother and then he just walks away"Kord says walking and standing near Eli

"I know...it's just, I know my father kept his secrets but why didn't he or my mom tell me about Ellie?"

"Theres gotta be a reason Eli"The cave troll said "But she seems shaken up. And has amnesia! We gotta help her"

"And we will..."Eli says

He turned, heading back inside with the Cave Troll right behind him.

* * *

_Ok Before we continue, I feel it's best if we take note that everyone thinks Ellie and Draco who are only a week old have Amnesia which isn't the case and that Ellie is a long lost sister to Eli Shane when we've all witnessed she is a clone. I feel that we should keep this in mind so we Don't think Everyone is extremely stupid...Now let's go to Blakk, where we can witness a certain Apprentice getting in trouble *chuckle chuckle*_

The room was extremely dimly lit. A blonde teen who was bowing on one knee in front of a large leather chair. His blonde hair looked strangely shorter and singed, the top of it thinner then it was earlier. It was mostly because just earlier that day it was lit on fire.

"Tell me Twist, how did Ellie escape?"

"Well...sir, it was her Infurnus, he leapt in my hair and set it on fire and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Blakk snapped shutting the boy up.

"Can you tell me Twist, how that useless, weak girl was able to escape. I don't Care about her slug, I don't care that you were alone! I want to know how that stupid girl was able to run away!" Twist said nothing which aggravated Blakk

"Listen to me Twist, we need to find her and get her back! If Eli Shane finds her this could ruin my plan to use her against us! To Rule Slugterra! To get rid of the Shane's forever!"

Twist nods

"Ellie may be a weak, stupid girl but she is still and always will be Shane blood. Which means she could be just as good as Eli, do you understand?"

"Yes sir..."Twist said

"good now go!"

As he was dismissed, Twist left and as he left he ran a hand through his messed up hair. He scowled and looked to Loki

"when I get the chance I'm going to make her and that stupid Infurnus pay..." He mumbled walking to his Mecha-Beast.

_Oh...seems like Twist doesn't like his new Hairdo? _

Loki chattered excitedly, ready for some action. And Twist rode off, the wind throwing his hair back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

It was very quiet that evening, not a creature stirred in Slugterra as cave trolls, molenoids, people and slugs alike slept peacefully dreaming.

The Shane Gangs home was just as peaceful, no late night video game matches or long night work on their Mecha-Beast. All the slugs, of all species and size slept in their little resting cubbies and hideouts. Evening light poured in through the windows basking the floor in it's glow. The sounds of Kord and Pronto's snoring could be heard, but were soft like a ghosts whisper. Everything was peaceful, everyone was asleep.

Footsteps sounded quietly against the wooden floor. _Ok not everyone..._A shadow befell over the illuminated section of the carpet as Ellie stood staring out the window. On her head was Draco sound asleep and snoring softly. She sat on the floor and stared out at Slugterra taking in the beauty.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Eli asked walking over and spooking her just slightly so she jumped. He came and sat next to her, Burpy leaning against his ear sleepy.

"It is"She said after a long moment of hesitant silence.

When he and Kord had returned, Trixie had decided to move on and introduce her to all the slugs. She noticed how each of the slugs looked slightly different, with the large or small eyes to the color of them or the pitch of their chirps. She had spent that time introduced to the slugs and introducing Draco. It surprisingly took up a lot of their time until Dinner. And then Trixie insisted on having her look through blaster catalogs and Mecha-Beast magazines. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Eli alone until now.

"How Long have you been in Slugterra?"Ellie asked

"A few months,"Eli told her "I remember coming here and being amazed by Slugterras beauty"

"It is beautiful..."She whispered

A silence fell among them for a long time.

"Eli?"

"Mhmm.."He responded

"If we are siblings, how come we don't know about one another" She asked

Eli didn't answer for a long time and for a moment she thought he was ignoring her

"My-I mean our dad, Will Shane...he had many secrets. I don't know why he decided to hide our existence from one another but he did it for a reason. Maybe, when we peace your memory back together we can figure it out?"

Ellie nods, her silence made Eli wonder if she didnt trust him or something.

"what was he like?" She asked and Eli told her about their rebellious, slug slinging father. Sometime during it she started to lean against her brother like a sister would.

Yawns silently escaped them, but the slug on Ellie's head was not disturbed. Eli was amazed that there was another Infurnus, it made him wonder where these slugs hide, and why they only show themselves to the Shane's. Suddenly, looking over he noticed Ellie had fallen asleep, head using his shoulder as a pillow. But while she was asleep, Draco was awake. The slug gave him a suspicious look

Eli smiled,"Hello..."

Draco chirped, expression the same

"Don't worry, we were just talking" Draco nods, yawns and returns to sleeping on Ellie's head.

Smiling, Eli lifted Ellie and began to carry her sleeping form, bridal style to bed. He went and tucked her In gently. He placed a stray hair with back where it belonged.

"Goodnight Ellie"He whispered and turned to return to bed himself.

_Aw! What a happy sibling moment! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

Eli woke up smelling something burning. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Running into the kitchen, Eli saw Ellie sitting at the counter scared and confused. Standing at the stove, was Pronto and some strange burning delicacy, it's stench made Burpy and Draco recoil in disgust.

"Uh..."Eli's mouth hung open as Trixie was stumbling in rubbing her eyes.

"What? We got hungry!"Pronto protests and defends himself "I was the only one capable of cooking!"

Ellie nods and Draco sat glaring at Burpy. Burpy glared back, and they were both no the counter having a stare off. Neither Shane noticed, and the few slugs awake watched. Trixie rolled her eyes before sitting next to Ellie

"Ugh, Pronto's cooking!"Trixie complained.

Kord came stumbling in and stood tired. He sat next to Eli and glared at his plate, full of Pronto's slop.

"ugh"Kord complains with Eli. Ellie looked at the food and tasted a small little bit.

Her eyes went wide as she shivered from a sharp chill. Her tongue recoiled And the tastebuds went on strike. She swallowed it and the food landed in her stomach, hard like a rock in a pond. She blinked before regaining her composure. This food couldn't be edible

"This.."She looked at Pronto's excited, triumphant face "Is the best meal I've ever had"

The food was disgusting yes, but she's had worse to eat being imprisoned. Trixie Eli Kord and ALL the slugs gave her shocked faces as Pronto's smile grew

"Thank you only Pronto can cook so well"Pronto says smiling.

Ellie continued eating as she listens. Draco nibbled on slug food, he rather be sharing Ellie's breakfast but he didn't dare touch that slop.

"Ok, so today I was thinking we take Ellie to get herself a blaster and Mecha-Beast"Trixie says

"A blaster?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, you use them to sling slugs.."Kord says explaining "We can go to Red Hook"

"After the Mecha-Beast Forge"Eli says "Now...I'll make us some food we can all stomach"

"I feel that is wise"Trixie says

_Ok anyone else curious what Blakk has fed her if Pronto's cooking is the best she's ever had up to now? Now, let's go and watch them get her a Mecha, perhaps we fast forward..._

* * *

Ellie looked at all the Mechas, She didn't know Kord had buddies who worked here. they were really friendly, and while Kord was talking to them with Eli and Pronto was trying to impress some other workers, Trixie was helping her pick out a Mecha.

"What about this one?" Trixie calls pointing to a large brown coyote Mecha Beast.

Ellie shook her head no, it was too scary. Draco nods agreeing, he didnt like the menacing built to it. Trixie gave a sigh as she looks around. Ellie looked too.

She turned down wolves and coyotes because of their scary built, Donkeys and Horses because the seat seemed too high up. She had yet to find a Mecha she liked. Draco had jumped off her shoulder and began to look around. He chirps at Buster and began to crawl around a corner in the maze of Mechas and spotted it. He started to chirp loudly.

"Whats up Draco?" Ellie turned around the corner and saw it. The Mecha was like a baby elephant, with the large ears and trunk. It was red with black flame patterns at the feet and ears.

"Whoa..."She whispers and goes over to it. She placed her hand on it and smiles

"This one!"She says turning to Trixie when she came over

Trixie smiles and nods, the boys came out to see the Mecha-Beast she picked out and paid.

"Awesome...you know, with some work, we can double the trunk as a weapon shooter or maybe a slug blaster"Kord says

"That be cool"Eli says "But first let's get her a blaster."

"Oh right.."

They all climbed onto their Mecha's and waved goodbye as they headed off. Hiding in the shadows, a figure watched the Shane Gang, especially Ellie as she rode her Mecha. Theu quickly ran off taking a short cut.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Who is that? Oh well...we will see_

* * *

The Shane Gang rode into Quiet Lawn Cavern. The caverns streets were full of children laughing and playing games. Riding through, Ellie smiled at them and waved. The children waved back at her. Draco chirped looking at the children and they headed over to Red Hooks place.

"Hey look it's Eli!"A child shouts

"Hi Eli!"

Eli waved sheepishly, he truly never felt comfortable with so much attention, it was how he grew up. Ellie saw this in her brother and rode beside him.

"They love you"Ellie says smiling

"Yeah...I guess"Eli says and stops

Sounds were heard from Red Hooks business, the store was wide open, sounds of breaking glass and voices sounded from inside. The gang stop their mechas and see three hyena ones.

"The Hooligang"Eli hops off his Mecha and grabs his blaster loading it with his Hop Rock Rocky.

"What are these jokers doing here?" Trixie asks loading her frightgeist.

"Dont know, let's find out"Eli says "Ellie stay behind me"

Ellie followed Eli inside, Draco sitting on her shoulder and shooting a view glares here and there at Burpy. Trixie Kord and Pronto followed behind her. Billy was standing in front of Red Hook Blaster loaded with a Flaringo pointed at him. Shorty and Glasses flanked him. Billy looked over smiling

"The Shane Gang, what a pleasant surprise..."Billy smiles

"what are you doing here Billy?" Trixie asks

"Oh, just here for a little business"Billy says as Glasses and Shorty lift their own blasters.

"Your new friend has just purchased a Mecha that possesses a specific part I require"Billy continued turning his second blaster in Ellie's direction.

"You aren't stripping my sisters Mecha for part" Eli says

"Like it matters"Billy says "Im the one holding Red Hook at blaster Po-" Red Hook lifted one of his heavier tools and slammed it into Billy's head dazing him enough to escape. Immediately Eli fired Rocky knocking the blaster out of the blondes hand.

Shorty and Glasses follow, causing slugs to be fired and go flying. Rammstones went flying at the Shane Gang as they duct down behind tables to take cover. Eli pushed his sister behind it and fired Joules.

"Ok...so that's how you want to play it"Eli says as he fired slugs

No one noticed Billy sneaking out the side door to reach outside. Except Ellie. She looked to go tell the others but Kord was fending off Glasses to prevent robbery and thievery. Eli was firing at Shorty, while Pronto hid and Trixie helped Red Hook who was hiding from misfire. Ellie stood and grabbed some blaster off the table as she ran out the door to intersect Billy.

Billy stood, he hadn't had a chance to even touch the Mecha before Ellie came running over. He laughed seeing her hold the blaster, no slug loaded Up.

"And what do you plan to do With that?" He asked laughing slightly before firing a Flaringo

Ellie loaded Draco as she jumped out of the way and Fired. Draco transformed and Billy watched the Infurnus come at him eyes wide as it hit him head on. Billy flew backwards into his own Mecha-Beast. He stood as everyone ran out hearing the commotion.

"Glasses Shorty! We are out of here!" And with that the Hooligang saddles up and rides away.

"He didnt turn your Mecha into scrap did he?" Eli asked

"No"Ellie says and holds the Blaster, "I believe this is yours sir"

She held it out to Red Hook

"Keep it"Red Hooks says making her smile.

The Blaster looked similar to Eli's, but the parts around the slug capsule were red, skinnier then the ones on Eli's and didnt have that star pattern. Ellie smiled liking the feel of it on her hand

"Thats a Defender SlipStream XVI, a model before Eli's" Red Hook says

Ellie smiled at him and held the blaster, Draco smiles and chirps excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slugterra...Only the Ocs**

**SlugterraFan123321: Thanks for the Review. They won't suspect anything for a while, as Ellie hasn't proven to be anything suspectable of anything else. Now the whole daughter thing I'm not sure about because in reality, She doesn't have any gene or trait from Trixie besides the twenty third chromosome, besides that everything is Eli. If she was their daughter she'd probably have more of Trixie in her. But we will see, depending on Reviews how everyone thinks of what she is.**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: **_

_**I am Looking for ideas for adventures in Future Chapters! PM me, put it in a Review and I'll look at it. All I ask is that you give me some detail! Please! Please! **_

* * *

It was pretty calm, Trixie was making waffles as Eli and Kord had an ultimate VideoGame tournament. Kord was trying to get his own slugs to tell him where the Slug tunnels were, with no such luck. _oh Pronto. _Even Ellie was doing something, helping Trixie by setting the table.

However, while all the slingers were doing something the slugs were watching as Burpy and Draco had another stare off. Each slug growled at one another circling around. The other slugs watched intently. Draco growled and sat fire at Burpy. Burpy and the slugs behind him got out of the way and Beeker quickly put out the fire before the slingers noticed. Burpy growled and spat out fire back. It went back and forth causing all the water slugs to hurry and put out the fire before Eli noticed. Draco and Burpy began to roll around on the floor, fire trailing behind them. Eli looked up smelling something burning and sees the slugs fighting.

"Hey! Burpy! Draco!" Eli says pausing the game and going over. He sprayed the ground with a fire extinguisher and looked at the slugs as they were now standing and glaring at each other.

"Whats going on with you two?"Ellie asks the slugs, causing them to look down feeling bad.

"They've been fighting more and more since Ellie and Draco got here"Kord says.

Trixie had walked over leaving the food at the kitchen table.

"Wonder why they can't stand each other, I mean all the other slugs have gotten along" Trixie says

"Isn't it obvious"Pronto asks

Pronto got a strange look from everyone making him sigh

"They are Fighting to see who is the stronger, fiercer slug worthy of upholding the responsibility of ruling over their vast territory and caring for those slugs who rely on his wisdom" Still Pronto was given confused looks.

"Oh!"Pronto was clearly frustrated "They're fighting to see who is the superior slug!"

"oh like the Alpha"Trixie says "Interesting, this would be a killer Slugisode"

Eli rolled his eyes and looked at her

"Really Trixie?" Trixie gave him a sheepish smile

"Can't you both make a compromise"Ellie asks the slugs

The slugs didn't respond and just look at one another. When Ellie turned to go eat they glared at one another mentally saying 'this isnt over' and go to sit with their slingers.

Just as Pronto was about to take a bite Eli got an update

"Blakks Goons are Rampaging in Scrapheap Cavern!"Eli jumps up "COME ON"

"Oh Dang it!" Pronto dropped the fork and ran after the others.

_Now it's going to get interesting...And Exciting_

* * *

The Mechas rode through Main Storage.

"What are they doing here anyways?"Trixie asks

"Probably looking for parts"Kord says "But for what?"

Ellie said nothing, for she had no idea herself.

"Whatever it is it can't be good!"Eli said

_Oh Eli has no idea, I'd love to tell you what they're stopping, but I can't! Let's just say it involves Ghouling_

Up on a Scrap Heap pile, Blakk goons shoveled through garbage. Eli motioned for everyone to stay down behind smaller piles. He got out his binoculars and used them to get a better look. Upon closer inspection Eli saw that the pile was full of skinny long tubes, generators, and conductors.

"Let's try to get closer, hear what they're saying" Trixie whispers

Eli nods and motions for Trixie and Ellie to sneak with him. Both girls nod and sneak after him darting to other small piles. They duct down

"Hurry up! Blakk wants those Parts to build more Ghouling Machines" One of the men shouts

Eli frowns and turned to Ellie and Trixie. He held up his middle and pointer finger on his left hand and shook them four times and points back to Kord and Pronto. It was code saying they need to fall back to the other two. However Burpy and Draco had jumped out of their capsuls to argue once again while their slingers observed. It had gone from quiet angry chirps to two lit Infurnuses ready to brawl.

_"Rawwrrr!" _Draco and Burpy shout at each other and tackle one another wrestling. Ellie looked over

"Guys cut it out"She whispers but was promptly ignored her and began to roll out into the opening wrestling.

"Burpy! Draco!"Ellie whispers "Come back here"

Both slugs stood and started throwing fire at one another. Draco spat fire at Burpy, and the slug promptly got out of the way. However that small blast of fire traveled over to the pile with Blakk's men on it...

"AHHHHHH"One of the men began to try and extinguish the fire that was lit on his bottom.

All the men turned and looked. They saw Burpy and Draco and held out their blasters. Both slugs looked up then to each other and gulped as they ran back to Eli and Ellie. Ellie bent down to grab them as Eli and Trixie fired slugs at the goons. Kord and Pronto fired here and there providing a cover fire for them as the three backed up towards Them.

"We can't let them get away With anything!" Eli says as they fired slugs at the men.

Ellie loaded up Draco at the same time Eli loaded up Burpy. They both aimed and fired sending the two slugs flying through the air. Draco and Burpy looked at one another and instead of focusing on where they were going were ramming into one Another. So distracted, the slugs go completely off course and fly into a tall mountain of junk. The mountain shook and there was a rumble. Everyone froze...

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kord shouts as he and the others ran to the Mechas.

Eli and Ellie looked around for their slugs however. Everything was collapsing on them.

"Eli! Ellie come on!"Trixie shouts

Just as they turned, two goons loaded in ghouled geoshards and fired. It hit both of them in the legs Causing them to fall as the mountain fell over them.

"ELI" Kord shouts

"ELLIE!" They watched as their friends were covered in a wave of garbage.

* * *

Burpy and Draco blink and open their eyes.

_"Where are we?" _Burpy asks

_"This is all your fault!_" Draco says

_"It's your fault_!"

They hear two groans and look around. Their chirping answered the groans as they followed and saw Eli and Ellie trapped under the garbage. They gasp seeing that their feet and ankles were crystallizing.

_"ELLIE!"_

_"ELI!" _Burpy ran over and the Shane looked up

"hey buddy, you hurt?" Burpy shook his head no.

"I cant reach my blaster"Eli says and the other slugs chirp worriedly. Ellie looked up and Draco jumped into her cupped hand worried.

"My blaster..."She forces her arm to stretch out and held it. All of Eli's slugs ran out to hold it except the Slyren slug as it climbed in. Burpy and Draco began arguing where and who to fire it at.

_"ELLIE!"_

_"ELI!"_

_"ELLIE" _Draco jerked it **  
**

_"NO ELI!"_ Burpy jerked it

As the two slugs fought they shout fire. In response, all the slugs push the trigger and their slyren friend went flying...into the junk above their head. It came raining down on Ellie and Eli creating a wall separating them from the slugs, a small gap opened at the top.

"Everyone ok!" Eli shouts

All the slugs chirp yes and turn to Draco and Burpy

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_"My fault? MY FAULT!? We should have fired at Ellie you idiot!"_

_"NO ELI" _Burpy shouts

_"HE CAN'T EVEN MOVE" _Draco screamed

_"And Ellie can?!" _Burpy protests

The slugs sigh watching them fight.

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT NOW WE CAN'T HELP THEM! WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR KORD PRONTO AND TRIXIE!_" Burpy screamed at Draco

_"ITS YOUR FAULT!" _Draco shouts and hits Burpy

Burpy growled and shoved him into the cavern light...wait cavern light? Both slugs stopped and looked up to see an opening up above.

_"We should climb up! We can signal the others!" _

_"No we make a Slug totem pole to the top!"_ Burpy says

"_We won't be tall enough!" _Draco argues.

_"Well it's too dangerous to climb we might set off more garbage to fall on us and kill us!"_

_Someone needs to tell them to stop...or else Eli and Ellie are gonna __kick the bucket!_

Burpy and Draco glare at one another and the slugs chirp nervously drawing them to look at their friends.

_"Guys...__the more we argue the less time we have to save them!" _Joules says

_"Yeah! We know you both want to be In charge_" Stuntz says "_But you guys are gonna end up killing each other" _

Both looked at the other slugs and then at each other and to the ground. They both knew the others were right

_"Whats important is signaling the others" _Burpy says

_"Your right_" Draco says and looked up.

Draco suddenly had a crazy idea

"_Hey...what if we fire a slug up_!" Draco says

_"Through the hole?"_

_"Yeah...straight up!"_

Burpy thought about it and nods_ "That can work!" _

Draco smiled and tilted the blaster so it was pointed up

_"Burpy, your more experienced! Climb in and we will fire!"_

_"Ok!" _

Burpy climbs in and all the slugs hold the Blaster steady, Draco looks up and jumps on the trigger. It sent Burpy flying high up into the sky.

* * *

"SEE THEM"

"No!"Trixie answers Kord worried

"I don't understand where are they!?"She says

Suddenly Burpy shot straight up to the far left of their location. He flew around in the air, a flaming little ball before dropping to the edge of the hole he fell out of.

"BURPY!" Kord Pronto and Trixie ran over and see Burpy chirping and chirping and gesturing to the hole. Trixie looked through and saw the slugs.

"Kord start digging" Trixie says and begins to dig and dig.

Kord nods helping.

"Eli!? Ellie can you hear us!?"

"Kord?"A muffled voice calls out and Trixie looks over

"Ellie! Eli!" Trixie and Pronto shovel faster and she sees their faces looking up at them. Kord removed the rubble on top of their bodies and gasped. The crystallization covered their legs and was at their hips.

"Alittle help?" Eli asks

Trixie nods and grabbing the slyren slug fires it at the two. The Slyren slug freed them.

"Thanks Trixie"Eli says as he and Ellie sit up "Now let's head home!"

* * *

It was getting late and the Shane Gang was winding down. Burpy and Draco sat at a window sill looking outside.

_"Im sorry" _Draco says

_"For what_?" Burpy asks

_"I was a jerk, coming here and trying to take over when you are already Alpha" _Draco says

_"Forgiven" _Burpy gave him a smile_ "Maybe..we can both be Alpha"_

_"That can work" _Draco says


End file.
